Decorative window rods generally include a rod with a decorative finial at each end. Some support means is provided to hold the rod in a desired position in front of a window. Conventional window curtain rods are mounted adjacent to a window by being screwed into the wall or window casing. The installation of window curtain rods can be time consuming. In addition to being tedious, it can be difficult to align the brackets. The installations are permanent and walls or casing can be damaged in the process. For rental properties and student dorms, the damage caused by the screws is a significant issue and a deterrent to installation.
It would be desirable to overcome the cumbersome installation associated with conventional decorative tension window rods.